Love's Destiny
by Julianne Moonlight
Summary: Sofia is turning eighteen years which is great for most girls right? But for Sofia it means that she has to get married to a prince but she's not ready yet but she doesn't know that Cedric has feelings for her but the question is will he act on it? and Does she feel the same way joined these two and see if destiny is on their side? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1 Sofia's 18th birthday

**Love's destiny**

**By Julianne Moonlight**

**DON"T OWN SOFIA THE FIRST BUT I DO OWN THE STORY**

**Chapter one: Sofia's eighteen birthday**

**In Sofia's kingdom she lived there her whole life now 18 year's old she grown to be a beautiful young woman yes she was beautiful as her kind heart she still has her amulet of avalor of course she found out that cedric want's it but she's not mad at him at all because so far he hasn't done anything to hurt her also he is her friend. So sofia decided see Mr. Cree-ric she knows now that's not his name but since she called him that since she was a little girl so when she does that it's like second nature for her. So went to the tower and knocked the door she heard a explosion from the other end she grasped from it she saw Cedric openning the door said to her "What do you want?' she looked at him with her usual friendly smile said to him "Well? it's my eightteenth birthday was just wondering..." cedric rolled his eyes waiting for her to finish which she did by saying "If you would come to the party" cedric asked her "why would I do that?" she smiled at him. Sofia said to Cedric "Because your my friend cedric and wouldn't be the same without you" he thinked about it wondered if he wanted too or not so he finally said to sofia "I'll be there princess sofia" she hugged him. Then she said to him "Thank you cedric" she smiled went to the door and while closing the door she said to him "See ya then Cedric" she closed the door. Cedric still in shocked that she hugged him like she used to do when she was younger but pushed the feeling aside think of away to get the Amulet of Avalor from her he won't hurt her because she was only person who treated him with respect.**

**The question this why how do it so far his plan's he didn't work out so well it's not his fault that king roland scares him to death then it came to him yes this plan will work he thought it was so simple that it has to work he went to his pet and his friend wormwood or wormy that's what cedric calls him he laughed said to wormy "Oh wormy finally were going to get that amulet of avalor finally get the respect that I deserve !" they both laughed evilly knowing that this time it's going to work. Sofia was exicted to turn eighteen years old since she old enough to get married of course sofia loves to choose but her father king roland had other plans he decided to make the party a ball so she can meet suitors for her. That upseted her but she decided to go along with it who knows she thought maybe I can find someone at the party with a smile she went to her room seeing Clover her best friend. Clover said to sofia "Hey sofia, happy birthday kid !" she bent down to him said to him "Thank you clover" Clover could tell she was upset about something so he asked her "Is something wrong sofia?" she sighed putting her head in one hand on her knee she said to clover "It's just that I have to meet suitors today." clover put his paw on her leg said to her "And your not ready right?" she nodded "Right. Clover but I can't tell dad that he was so exicted to do it" clover felt bad for his sofia said to her "Hey it's going to be alright sofia just have fun and forget the whole suitor thing ok?" she smiled at hugged clover said to him "Thanks clover !" put him down she went to dress room to see what to wear. Sofia found it she made it one day for valentines day one day she remember showing cedric it he acted so werid when he saw her with it.**

**Sofia put it on she looked in the mirror the dress looked at this it was red dress plus it was little short show some cleverage no sleeves she smiled said while twirling "This is the one" clover saw his princess she growning up front of his eyes he smiled at her said "Looking good kid !" she bowed said to him "Thank you clover" baileywick enter said to her "Princess sofia the king wants to speak with you in the throne room" she smiled said to him "Ok! thanks baileywick" she saw him bow to her then left the room. Sofia went out to the hall to her father king roland she only of child left after amber got married to hugo move to his castle then James is fighting a war from a far away enemy kingdom so sofia is only one of children who stayed. Cedric is nervous because of king roland wanted to see him for something for sofia's birthday party tonight so poor cedric gets nervous just from that hes good at magic it's just his nerves gets to him first before his spell happens. So Cedric decided to think things to calm him down like king roland kissing his feet when he takes control of the kingdom that helped him then he saw sofia that usually won't stop him seeing her but when he saw her in her dress he stopped. Sofia walking to the hall to the throne room she noticed a brown curl was in her face she blowed it out of her face she walk towards cedric.**

**Cedric saw her in slow motion she saw him she smiled at him went inside of the throne room he snapped out of it followed her. He wondered to himself why I am acting like this reminds of him how in valentines day happened to him with her like it was just yesterday. **

**Flashback for Cedric on valentines day**

**Cedric was making a spell to get Sofia's amulet from one of his books it said this "To get a Amulet all you have to do used a teleporter spell to bring it to you." He was almost done until he heard a knock on his door he wondered you would be knocking his door. Sofia felt bad for Cedric since noone has wished him Happy Valentine's Day to him yet so she decided to tell him since their are friends she even made something for him. Sofia went to the tower walked the stairs she toke out the gift she made for him from her bag she hopes he will like it she knocked the door and waited for him to open the door. Cedric openned the door to see who knocked the door he saw Princess Sofia who was smiling at him said to him "Hello " in that moment he couldn't talk at all he didn't know why? Sofia saw this she was really concern seeing him like this she looked at herself to see what it was? Sofia was wearing her valentine's day dress King Roland gave it to her as a gift to her. Sofia sweetly said to him "May I come in?" he snapped out of it and let her in she smiled at him went in she went to wormwood said to him "Hello wormwood" he rolled his eyes until she patted his head he made happy sounds when she did that. Sofia gave him bird seed said to him "Happy Valentine's day wormwood!" she giggled when he flew to her shoulder started to eat the birdseed from her which was in her hand.**

**Cedric was amazed by it that wormy would love her like he did with him he was smiling when did he quickly hid it from her he clear his throat said to her "So how can I help you princess?" she looked at Cedric said to him "Well? I just wanted to wish a happy valentine's day" he was shocked noone has wished him that before he said to her "Thank you Sofia" then he saw her get something from her bag. Sofia got her gift she made and the card she also made for him she went to him handed to him he said to her "What's this?" she put her hands behind her back then she said to him "Well I figured that since noone wished you happy valentine's day then you mustn't got a gift and a card so I made you both!" he asked her "Why would you do that?" she smiled said to him "Because your my friend and everyone deserves that" she kissed him on cheek said to him "Happy Valentine's day Mister Cedric" she put her hood up she went to door then she closed it. Cedric readed the card which said this "Dear Mister Cedric I know you must be lonely for this holiday which is really sad to hear because your really a sweet guy and really great at magic so I figured since we both don't have anyone for this holiday I thought it would be fun to ask you this to you "Will you be my valentine cedric?" Love, Sofia p.s Enjoy the gift" he was shocked that she wanted to him to her valentine. Then he openned his gift sofia made for him it was a picture of him and her of time she was his helper on the bottom it said this "Thank you for being you Cedric and I believe in you always" he was touched by it put it next to the golden star she give him. Cedric smiled at the picture he forgot about the whole spell altogether after that he heard laughing he looked down from his window saw Sofia laughing playing with Clover. Sofia was having fun playing hide and go seek with clover she seen movment in the bush she covered her mouth to hid she laughter then Clover hopped on her arms she hood went down she giggled. Cedric was looking at her awestruck seeing her she looked up and saw him she waved at him she yelled "HELLO CEDRIC !" he shyly waved back closed the window door he was scared why was he acting like this he wondered but never got his anwser.**

**His parents in the other hand know what he was feeling his father was happy for him of course his wife didn't like it then again she feels her baby boy is going to be away from her but only time will tell to see if he acts upon it or not?**

**Flashback Over**

**Cedric finally enter the throne room seeing sofia sating down next to her father King Roland he said to the king "Ask for me my lord?" he looked at Cedric said to him "Yes Cedric, I wanted you to do some magic for sofia's party" Cedric said to him "Yes you count on me my king" Roland smiled at him said "Thank you Cedric" he looked at Sofia. Sofia looked at her father who said to her "Sofia you know why we going to make it a ball right?" she sadly nodded said "Yes dad I do to meet my suitors" she looked at Cedric who was upset about something she wondered what it was? Then she said to her father "Dad. Do I have too?" he nodded said "Yes Sofia it's family tradition for the girls to do so !" she sighed said to him "But I am not ready." but he didn't hear her. Cedric heard that she was to have to meet the suitors for some reason it hurted him. Sofia saw her father telling her who's coming to meet her she wished that she didn't have to do it but she deicded to give it a chance. Then her father left leaving Cedric and her alone she smiled at him and asked him "So what kind of spells are you going to do?" Cedric wasn't nervous with her but he was still nervous but it was a different kind of nervous.**

**Cedric said to her "It's going to be a suprise princess" she nodded said to him "Ok cedric I can't wait to see it I know your going to be amazing !" she got up from her throne went to him asked him "Cedric you looked upset about something earlier are you alright?" he smiled at her "I am fine princess sofia" she smiled said to him "That's Good I was worried." She went past him said to him "I can't wait to see your magic Cedric see ya then" she was out of the door. Cedric asked himself "What's happening to me?" he went to his tower of course he had a idea of what it was happening to him like he was falling in love with her but he pushed it side thinking that was crazy or nuts either way it won't happen. His Father appeared front of him said to him "Something wrong son?" he looked at his father said "No Father nothing's wrong" His father didn't believe him he said to his son "Cedric my boy does this have to do with sofia?" he crossed his arms said to his father "I don't know what your talking about!" Cedrics father knows his son can be stubborn sometimes so he said to him "Cedric it's ok to love her my son" Cedric was shocked when his father said that to him. Cedric went back to his plan even if he did have feelings for her he still needs that amulet to make his life happy for him. Cedric father said before he disappeared "Remember Cedric love happens once in lifetime I hope you do the right thing my boy" Cedric rolled his eyes finished his spell he smiled got so exicted said to Wormy "Oh Wormy! with this potion I will teleported her amulet right to me" he put in his pocket went out of the door.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Ball

**Chapter 2 The Ball**

**(Don't own the song it's from enchanted) (Sorry about last time computer did that to me anyways enjoy and sorry if I had bad grammor I working on that so please be patient with me)**

**Sofia was exicted about the ball she toke clover's advice and have fun she deicded to make a dress for the ball she hummed a beautiful melody she got things she needed. Cedric was having his own exictment for he has a great plan this time it's going to work he went to her room when he did he decided to wait. Sofia she sewed her dress she looked at it put it to her chest she looked at the mirror. Sofia love it she put it on she swirled around the room she smiled she sang to herself "I been dreaming of true love's kiss and a prince I hope comes with this making things so happy that's the reason you need lips so much lips are the only things that touch so to spend a life of bliss just found you love through true love's kiss" she looked at her amulet she smiled at it. Cedric was so intrance with her he swallowed he went to her she looked at up and smiled at him "Hello Cedric" she said to Cedric. **

**Cedric said to her hoping he won't lose his voice "Good evening princess sofia" she smiled at him asked him "Can I help you something Cedric?" he said to her "Just want to wish you happy birthday princess." Sofia put her hands together in her lap said to him "Thank you Cedric that's really sweet of you" he started to lose traded of thought at this point she giggled she got up. Sofia smiled at him then she asked him "Want to go to the ball together?" he was shocked said "To-together?" she nodded "Of course since we are going the same place and all." Cedric thinked about it he has to get close enough to use the potion so he said to her "Yes Princess Sofia I would go with you." Sofia was so happy she said "Great! come on" she grab his hand lead him to the hall walking to the place. Sofia decided to talk to him while walking to the ballroom she said to him "Thank you for coming with me Cedric" he looked at her while his hand in his pocket which had the potion said to her "Your welcome Princess Sofia."**

**Sofia smiled then she said to him "I am glad you did" he was shocked said "Why is that?" she sadly sighed said "Because it's nice to have someone you know with a room of strangers, and to be honest I am not ready to be with suitors yet." Cedric felt bad for her said to her "Why didn't tell you tell your father?" she looked up at him said to him "I tried but he doesn't listen to me, and plus he really happy to do this for me." Then she said "But I guess I should give it a chance" he really felt bad for her said to her "Well sofia, If you like you can stay with me the whole time." Sofia brighten up said to him "Really Cedric!" he nodded she hugged him said to him "Thank you Cedric." Cedric smiled at her watching her ran to the hallway of the room then she stop right next to the door she peek in to see the princes most of them let's just say made gaston look like a prince charming.**

**She gently shut the door she put her back to the door she really doesn't want to do this she slide to meet the floor she hugged her legs she whispered to herself not knowning that Cedric was next to her said this "I can't do this." Few minutes before this Cedric was almost there why you ask? Well it's because cedric was suprised for what he did for Princess Sofia maybe his father was right about him loving sofia but she has the amulet of avalor. Cedric doesn't know what to do in one hand he can take over the kingdom or the other hand be with the one person who respects him. So when he finally made it to the room he saw sofia peeking at the door who was he kidding he's no match with those princes. That and what are the chances of her feeling the same way? Then he saw her back to the door sliding to the floor hugging her legs.**

**He went to the door he heard her said to herself "I can't do this" he said to her "Princess Sofia" she jumped then saw him she relaxed when she did. Sofia said to him "Yes?" he reached a hand for her she put her loose single hair behind her ear she accepted it she smiled at him he assured her by saying "You'll be fine sofia" she breathed in then out so she can relax she oppened the door she asked him "You will be with me?" he nodded "I will be with you the whole time" she nodded she said more to herself then him "Alright, Here I go." Cedric smiled at her they went the ballroom all the princes eyes were on her she didn't like it she felt like a caged bird with a starving cat. Sofia was thinking about running at first but Cedric told her she can be with him the whole time so instead of that she bowed to them which they did the same to her. Sofia wasn't there for five minutes when they gathered around her like a moth to a flame Sofia with a kind heart smiled at them she execuse herself to go with Cedric to her father. Sofia saw her father talking to the families of the prince's she sigh so she went to Cedric instead. **

**She smile at him he saw her she went next to him " Hi Cedric" he looked at her nodded at her because he was afraid of losing his voice if he talks to her. Sofia did get worried about her friend when he didn't talk to her but she figured that he must be nervous about the magic show he has to do so she push it off. Sofia looked around has seen anyone she sees no one she knows at all she guess they couldn't make it but one been staring at her to be honest she really well? uncomfortable about it she nicely smiled at him. Cedric saw that he asked her "Are you ok sofia?" she looked at him said to Cedric "To be honest I'm really feeling uncomfortable" he looked to see what she was looking at he saw a prince staring at her. Cedric said to her "Looks like you got yourself admirer sofia" she nodded said to him "Looks like it, Any chance do you have a spell to make myself disappear?" he smiled at her said to her "I do but I think your father won't like it if I do" she sadly sighed said to him "I know" she looked at the prince said to herself "Why I have strange feeling this guy is going to be more of gaston than a prince?" **

**Cedric out of the blue ask her "What kind of guy are you looking for?" she thinked about it about the question so she said after she figured out what she wanted to say to him "Well, I looking for a nice guy, someone I can be friends with, and now I think about it I like someone like you" he was happy said to her "Thank you sofia" she smiled at him said to him "Your welcome" she heard a slow song playing she giggled said to cedric "I love this song" then the prince came to her. Sofia saw him come to her she was nervous about him she has a feeling she's not doing to like this. The prince bowed to her then he said to her "May I have this dance with the most beautiful princess in town?" Sofia said to him "I love too" he give her his hand which she slowly accepted. Cedric watched her go he was hurt but he let her go since this her party she maybe didn't wanted to be with him in the first place. Sofia was dancing with the prince she didn't enjoy it at all why you ask well you see the prince was talking to her about himself she didn't give her word about anything he said to her because everytime she tried she got overlap by him so she gave up let him talk then he left her. **

**Sofia was ok with that she loved dancing by herself anyways she was having fun she forgot about the suitors altogether her dancing was like a beautiful swan. Sofia saw her father going to her she didn't stop until her father told her "Sofia stop this right now!" she looked at him said to him "Why dad I was having fun?" he said to her "Sofia you suppose to be the suitors !" sofia was hurt about him yelling at her said to him "But, it's my birthday mom would let me have fun." Roland said to his daughter "Sofia your a princess you have to do your duties" she was about to cry said to him "I wish my mother was here she understands me why can't you?" she ran out the room with Cedric close behind she was in her room crying. Sofia's amulet started to glow then Ariel appeared to her she looked at Ariel said to her "Princess Ariel why are you here?" Ariel smiled at her said to her "Your amulet called me Sofia what's the problem?" Sofia said to her "Well, It's just that my dad is trying to make me meet suitors and he doesn't understand me my mom did?" Ariel understood that she felt the same way with her father she sat down with her said to her "Sofia your father is trying he only wants the best for you" Sofia sadly said to her "I thought you would say that to me." **

**Ariel smile then she sang "My father was overprotective of me he was afraid he would lose me but I thought the land was nothing to fear but my dad had other ideas" she holded sofia's hand to guide her the right direction "My father told me that humans were bad we had difference in opinion that was bad but If only we come to be as a team we would've seen that we can be a happy family" Ariel show her father then sang "My father was so worried when I was gone I shouldn't made the deal but I was in love but if only we tried to talk to one another we could've have a bond that will last so long" Sofia sang "My father is worried about me ever since my mom die he was afraid for me but I am not ready to have someone I only eighteen" Ariel sang to her "That's true sofia but the power inside you just talk to him and you see you could be a happy family" she disappeared. Sofia smiled said to Ariel when she left "Thank you Ariel" Sofia saw Cedric heading her way she said to him "Hi Cedric" he looked at her "Hello Sofia are you ok?" she nodded said to him "Yeah I'm fine thank you" he was relief to hear that she saw that said to him "Were you worried about me?" he got nervous said to her "Ye-yes." Sofia smiled at him said to him "Well, I see ya at the ball then" he nodded she went to see her father King Roland. Sofia finally arrived his room she breathed in and out she knocked the door she went in when she heard him say "Come in." Roland saw Sofia he was very disppointed with her Sofia said to him "Dad, May I speak with you?" he nodded she said to him "Dad, I understand why you so upset with me." **

**Roland said to her "Oh really what is it?" sofia repiled "Your afraid for me ever seen mom died you acted different." Roland said to her "Sofia, I just wanted you to be taking care of I won't be here forever" Sofia said to him "I understand that dad but I am not ready" Roland said to her "I know your not but I have to find someone that I know can take care of you and my kingdom when I'm gone" Sofia said to him "How about James I thought he would be king?" Roland nodded said "That's true sofia but I wanted you safe" Sofia was confused by his words said to him "I don't understand" he looked at a picture of his wife he said to her "Your mother wanted me to find someone for you when she died." Sofia finally understands now she said to him "Your just full her last wish right." Roland nodded said "Yes that's right sofia so do you understand why now?" she nodded said "I do but may at less choose?" he thought about it said to her "How about I make a choice for you then you make the final judgment deal?" she thinked about it she always knew her father has good judgment about this kind of things so she said to him "Promise me that you will let me make the final judgment."**

**Roland said to her "I promise Sofia" she figured that's the best she can get from him so she said to him "Deal !" he smiled at her hugged her said to her "I'm glad we talked sofia" she hugged him back said to him "Me too dad" he said to her "Should we go back to your ball?" she nodded holding his hand went back to the ballroom. Sofia went to see Cedric who was getting ready to put the potion in action. Cedric was getting exicted about this all he had to do was put the potion on the amulet then said the magical words then Boom! the amulet will be his. Sofia went to him she smiled said to him "Miss me?" he was looking at the amulet said to her "I miss your amulet I mean you" sofia knows he was trying to get her amulet she asked him "Cedric?" he looked at her "Yes Princess Sofia?" she asked him "Why do you want my amulet so bad?" he was shocked said "How did do-" she finished for him "find out you wanted my amulet?" he nodded she giggled said to him "I can tell because you always look at it and sometimes you always try make me give it to you" Cedric realized he was caught said to her "So going to tell you father?" she shakes her head. Sofia said to him "No, why should I you never hurted me?" Cedric was suprised he was sure she would tell on him she repeat the question "So, why do you want my amulet?" he honestly told her since she knows "To take over the kingdom" she was shock and hurt the same time said to him "Why?" he said to her "You wouldn't understand" she said to him "Try me." Cedric said to her "People tease me and they tell me I am no good and second rate" she felt bad for him she said to him "I understand that I mean I wasn't born royal I always felt I have to prove I belong I was afraid that the royals will judge me because of it" he said to her "So you do understand?" she nodded.**

**Sofia said to him "Maybe the girl you doesn't say your name right or maybe annoyed you but I do understand it" he smiled at her then he asked her "So what did your father say to you?" sofia said to him "Were you spying on me?" he shakes his head "No I wasn't" she giggled then said to him "My dad said that he will make a choice but I will make the finally judgment" he was confused said "What choice?" she smiled at him. Sofia said to him "For my suitor" he asked her "I thought you said you weren't ready?" she nodded said to him "Yeah but my mom wanted me have someone that was her last wish for me" he smiled at her. She smiled right back asked him "So how was the magic show since I miss it?" he frowned said to her "Look for yourself" she looked around she saw everything well? bad but she said to him "it's ok Cedric people makes mistakes" he said to her "Your not mad" she shakes her head. Sofia hold his hand said to him "I will never be mad at you I promise" he smiled at her "Thank you Sofia" she smiled said "Your Welcome Cedric" she notice she still holding his hand she blushed quickly let go of it.**

**Sofia said to him "Goodnight Cedric" he smiled at her said to her "Goodnight Princess Sofia" she went out the door went to her room. Cedric saw the potion in his hands he put on his pocket went to his tower. Wormy was waiting for him making sounds Cedric looked at Wormy said to him "I change my mind Wormy besides we can try again the next the day." Wormwood doesn't know what happen to his master to change his mind but he figured he won't like it. Sofia fall asleep she doesn't know why she blushed but she would figure out so she hopes anyways.**

**Julianne here I know I have a lot a work to do I will get better I promise I will try anyways the next Chapter 3 Sofia's first lesson **

**This Julianne signing off until next time **

**Bye **


	3. Chapter 3 Sofia's First Lesson

**Chapter 3 Sofia's first Lesson (to 1234 thank you for making wormwood talk idea this is for you)**

**Sofia woke up the next morning like most girls her age she's in big denial of what happened last night. Sofia does know she blush but she won't say anything else about the subject. Sofia bird friend's help her get ready she smiled at them and after their done she said to Them "Thank you so much" she went to the hallway she saw her father King Roland. Sofia went to him said to him "Good Morning Dad" he smiled at her said to her "Good morning Sofia" she hugged him then Roland asked her "So, Sofia like anyone at the ball last night" Sofia thinked about it so she can say this to him "Well, I only met one prince and I mostly was with Mr. Cedric" Roland was suprised said to her "Really?" she nodded her head. Sofia said to him "I was nervous about the ball so I stay with Cedric until I was ready" he nodded then said to her "Well, If that's the case then it's alright with me at less Cedric do something right" Sofia defended her friend "He's really great dad he just gets nervous around you that's all" he was shocked said to her "Why would you said that?" Sofia said to him "He's my friend dad I don't like it when you say things about him like that" just like that she left her dad in the hallway.**

**Sofia went to see Cedric she saw him not there but she saw Wormwood she said to him "Hi wormwood" he looked at her said to her "what do you want?" she smiled at him said to him "Well, I wanted to see Cedric" he said to her "Sorry, but you missed him" she can tell he was mad at her why? she has no idea but she can tell when shes not wanted so she said to him "Ok then I will leave then" she went her way. She went to the garden to pick some food for her friends she decided the workers did so much for her that she wanted to give them a break. Then she put them in the basket she needed one more thing which was apple she seen one but it was on a high branch she couldn't get it. Cedric was at the garden to get things for his potions then he saw Sofia trying to get a apple. Cedric went to her said to her "Need help Princess Sofia?" she looked at him she smiled at Cedric said to him "Yes please" he pull out his wand then said to apple "Teleporto" then the apple teleported to Sofia's hands she giggled then said to Cedric "That's amazing Mister Ceedric" he said from being annoyed "Cedric" she give him a small smile to say this to him "Sorry about that" she looked at the apple then said to him "Can you teach me?" he was confused said to her "Teach?" she nodded said to Cedric "Yeah, Can you teach me magic like when I was little?" Cedric thinks about it said to her "So, you want to be my helper again" she nodded said to him "Yes" he finally said to her "Ok Sofia I will teach you magic" she got exicted.**

**Sofia said to Cedric "Thank you Cedric" she hugged him he was suprised at first then he hugged her back. He let go he said to her "Come on, let's go to my tower for your first lesson" she nodded said to him "I wanted to see you" he looked at her said to her "For what?" she replied "I wanted to talk to you about last night" he swallowed then said "Wh-what ab-about it?" she blushed when she said "about the moment we had" he remembered the talk they had he nodded. Cedric told her "We will talk about that when we get there" she nodded she followed him. Wormwood saw his master he was happy to see him until he saw sofia he glared at her she sense that she got closer to Cedric because of it. Cedric assured her "It's ok Sofia,Wormy won't hurt you" she relaxed she nodded he said to her "Ok sofia I going to teach you how to teleport objects" she got exicted "I can't wait to learn" he put the spellbook between them then he said to her "First read the spell carefully" she nodded read it outload to herself "Just point your wand to the object then say Teleporto" she looked around to do the spell she choose a book she pointed her wand she whispered "Teleporto" The book bounce off the walls straight towards sofia. Cedric got worried "SOFIA!" he yelled then he said "Stopo booko" the book stopped. Sofia was happy she said to him "Thank you Cedric" he smiled said to her "Your Welcome Sofia" she got upset saying this to him "It didn't work" he assured her "Sofia, you almost had it I know you can do it" she looked at him "Really?" he nodded "Really."**

**She smiled at him he cleared his throat then said "Let's start over" she raised her wand he said to her "Wave your wand with sure of yourself" which she did then she said "Teleporto" the book appeared on her lap she got so happy saying "I did it I can't believe it I really did it !" he smiled at her "I told you, you can do it sofia" she hugged him said to him "Thank you for believing in me" he repiled "Your welcome" then Baileywick came from the door said to her "Princess Sofia, your father wants you to the throne room" Sofia nodded said to him "Ok, Thank you Baileywick" he smiled closed the door then appeared again said to Cedric "He wants to see you too Cedric" then he left. Cedric got nervous she saw that without thinking about it she holded his hand she said to him "Don't worry I will be with you the whole time" he relaxed then left to go the throne room. Sofia saw her father she went to him said to Roland "You wanted to see me?" he nodded said to her "Yes Sofia, I wanted you to meet the suitor I choose for you" she was shocked because it was really quick it was barely a day. She asked him "Who did you choose dad?" he said to her "Sofia meet Prince Jaden" she looked to see who that was she was shocked that it was the same prince she meet last night. Sofia seriously hated this with all the prince's in that ball he had to choose him! but sofia nicely said to him "Hello Prince Jaden" he kissed her hand said to her "Pleasure to see you again Sofia" she smiled at him. **

**Cedric like turn him to fly so a frog can eat him he hated this as much sofia did then he heard King Roland tell her something the crush his heart then and there he said this to Sofia "Sofia, Jaden will stay here until you fall in love with him then you will marry him." Sofia and Cedric said the same time "Marry" Roland was happy said to her "Is this great Sofia?" she sadly nodded said to him "Yeah, really amazing news" he left with jaden to show him his room. Sofia sat on the ground she hugged her legs put her head down on her legs she whispered "You promise" Cedric felt bad for her he said to her "Princess Sofia?" she looked up at him she said to him "Yes?" he put his hand for her she reach his hand she gently accepted it he smiled at her she smiled back that him said to him "Thank you" then she frowned said to him "Cedric, I don't understand dad told me I could make the final judgement why would do that to me?" he honestly told her "Your father, sometimes thinks he knows best so when he does that he doesn't care about who gets hurt" she saw how hurt he sounded said to him "Did that happen to you with my dad?" he sadly nodded said to her "Yes, Sofia he did" she asked him "When?" he replied to her "Last year after valentine's day" he sat on the king's throne. Sofia said to him "What did he tell you?" he looked at her patted her throne said to her "Sat down sofia, It's a long story" she sat down on her throne. Cedric told her "Your father has notice me acting different that day so he decided to talk to me" she nodded at Cedric while listening to his story.**

**Flashback For Cedric on the day after Valentine's day last year ^-^**

**Cedric was happier today thanks to sofia's kindess and being the only who cares about him enough to wish him a happy valentine's day. He saw sofia walking towards him in the hallway. Sofia was happy as well but for a different reason she was happy because she going to have her first grown up dress since she doing to be 18 years old next year. Sofia saw Cedric was happy then usual for him she glad to see that he was her friend she feels she be herself around him which is werid cause she didn't feel that way with the other's males whom she got attention from over the years. Cedric saw her getting closer to him he swallowed really hard she smiled at him said to Cedric "Hi Cedric" he smiled at her "Hello Princess Sofia" she giggled said to him "You can call me Sofia Cedric" he was nervous said to her "O-Oh ok sofia" she smiled said to him "So did you like my gift for you?" he pretended to think about it. Cedric said to sofia "Yes I did sofia" Sofia happy to heard that from him she said to him "Glad to hear it Cedric" she asked him "So, you wanted to be my valentine?" he said to her "Yes" she smiled at him said to him "Really?" he nodded she hugged him said to him "You really are great Cedric" he saw leaving he was hurt and confused in the same time "Where are you going Sofia?" she looked at him "Oh, I have to see my father I will see later." She waved at him she went her way to see her father king roland she smiled at him one more time then she finally leave to the room.**

**Cedric sadly waved back to her he went to his tower he knows he crazy to like someone who doesn't know at all and there's a chance she doesn't feel the same way. Cedric was making a potion to get her amulet of avalor to past the time he really thought if he did this that he can forget about his feelings for her. Sofia was with King Roland he had her another dress but this dress was different he told her "Sofia, this dress was past down to each generation of the younger daughter's this dress is now yours !" she smiled at the dress she gently holded it to her chest said to him "Thank you Dad I will wear it everyday !" he smiled at her said to sofia said to her "Your welcome sofia." Sofia went to her room to try it on she looked at herself in the mirror the dress looked like this "It's was white dress with red rose in the middle of the chest area it was short sleeve show little more of her chest then her another one" Sofia went to Cedric as promise to him she went to his door she gently knocked the door she heard him coming to her he looked at her he was lost of words. Sofia smiled at him said to Cedric "You like it my dad give it to me" he snapped out of it said to her "It's nice sofia anything else I can help you with?"she thinked about it then said to him "I think so but there was one thing thou" he rolled his eyes he was about to say something until he felt her kissed him on the cheek that suprised him. Sofia said to him "That was for you being you" she left a lovestruck cedric behind.**

**King Roland sadly saw that he decided have a word for him so when he saw sofia leave he seen this has his chance so went to him which snapped Cedric out of it he said to him "Yes my King can help you with something?" Roland said to him "Cedric stay away from Sofia!" Cedric got nervous when he yelled at him poor cedric was scared out of his mind by Roland so bad he was shaking. Cedric said to him "Why?" Roland said to him more like yelling at him by saying this to him "I know Cedric I don't want you and her together understand !" Cedric was trying to defend by saying this to King Roland "Due all respect my King but Sofia and I friends" Roland said to him "Listen, Cedric I know what's best for my daughter you not it!" That hit Cedric like a arrow hitting the target he was upset but he didn't give that to him he said to him "Very Well, As you wish my king." Roland left him alone Cedric was mad at him saying to himself "Oh! that King Roland he's going to regret doing that to me" he looked at the picture that Sofia gave him he said to the Picture "I will kept seeing her" he finished his spell.**

**Flashback over ^-^**

**Sofia said to him "My dad did that to you" he sadly nodded said to her "Yes sofia he did that to me" she went to him hugged him said to him "I am so sorry he did that to you If I know that I would've stop it." He looked at her said to her "Your one great Princess, Sofia" she smiled at him said to him "Your a great guy Cedric" she yawned he saw that he smiled at her "It's been along day you should rest sofia" she gave him a tired smile said to him "Ok Cedric" she fall asleep on his shoulder. He shakes his head said to her "What am I going to do with you?" he pick her up bridal style. He went to her room layed her on her bed used his magic to put the covers over her he saw a smile appear on her face. He smiled at her kissed her on the forehead said to her "Goodnight Princess Sofia" he could've swear he heard her said to him "Goodnight my Cedric" but he thought his mind was playing games with him. Cedric was happy once more like that day after valentine's day that year. **

**Cedric and Sofia doesn't know it yet but their bond will grow when the days pass by but will this Prince Jaden stand in the way of that?**

**Hi Julianne here sorry for not updating sooner but what can you do? anyways I will keep doing with this story I think you like the end of this story I know I am going to I have pride in this story like I do with my other stories. Now the question is will this prince be nice or evil? I can't tell you if I did it would be a short story. As always I will be making the next chapter 4 The suprised meeting when I am done with that I put it up that's a promise.**

**This is Julianne Moonlight as one great person once said "Slow and Setty does the trick"- Cedric **

**Remember this a drama so I have to go slow at first so The drama can come as a suprise**

**This is me signing off Thank you for reading**

**until next time **

**Bye ^-^**


End file.
